The present invention relates generally to an aircraft passenger seat having an independently moveable seat pan, and more particularly, to a seat pan configured to pivot independent of seatback and/or seat frame motion as a seated passenger's weight is shifted relative to a pivot point of the seat pan.
Conventional aircraft seat pans are typically linked with seatback or backrest motion such that the angle and/or of the seat pan changes as the seatback reclines. To achieve simultaneous movement of the seat pan and seatback, the two are typically linked such that the forward edge of the seat pan is driven forward and upward as the seatback reclines. Translational and rotational movement of the seat pan is provided by way of seat pan lifters that articulate, or by cams that guide the change in angle of the seat pan. In either arrangement, there is no independent movement of the seat pan nor independent locking of the seat pan at a variety of angles, and therefore no way to allow the passenger to choose a seat pan angle for maximum comfort without moving any other part of the seat.
Accordingly, to increase the adjustability of a passenger seat in order to enhance seating comfort, what is needed is an aircraft passenger seat in which each of the seating surfaces of the seat (e.g., seatback, seat pan and legrest) are independently adjustable.